


The Worshipper

by dirtyshankings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hickies, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Vanilla, body worshipping, handjobs, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyshankings/pseuds/dirtyshankings
Summary: marco body worshipping sabo





	The Worshipper

**Author's Note:**

> For razzmatazz who asked for a marsab praising, kinky, body worship  
> .  
> .  
> Got requests? Hmu on my tumblr @dirtyshankings

“So pretty,” Marco murmurs, thumbs driving circles in his hip bones. “What a pretty sight, with you whining my name.”

“M-Marco–”

“You have such a pretty voice.”

He gasps, arching forward, and Marco smiles. “Mar–”

“I like it when you arch like that. I get to see all of you like this, Sab.” he leans forward, lips connecting with warm, scarred skin. He lays soft kisses, open mouth kisses, kisses that makes Sabo shudder and shiver under him.

“I-I… _please_ ,” he whimpers, eyes closing, head turning away from the mirror.

“I want you to see what I see, darling,” there’s a finger that pushes his head back to the mirror, and Sabo’s eyes open, looking right at his naked figure. His arms tied behind his back, legs spread open, cock throbbing in Marco’s hand. He’s flushed red, sweating, panting, drooling.

“You’re so pretty, Sabo.”

“I–I’m not–”

“But you are. Look, here,” fingers glide up Sabo’s spine lightly, and Sabo lets out a shaky moan. “Oh, that was beautiful. Ah, and here, what about here?” fingers brush the inside of Sabo’s thighs, gently, teasingly, and Sabo keens.

“Marco, oh,  _please_!” he gasps, mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish, body thrumming under the soft touches against his sensitive skin.

His fingers slide up his trembling thighs, cupping his hard length softly. A thumb rubs at the base before it travels up his cock, tracing throbbing veins before circling around the head. “So pretty, Sabo, you’re so lovely.”

The younger blond’s breath hitches, mouth parting open. His eyes never move away from the mirror.

“Do you like watching yourself? Because I do. I enjoy watching you make such pretty noises and arch your body towards me.”

Sabo makes a soft noise from the back of his throat, swallowing.

“Can I kiss you?”

Chocolate brown eyes glance into bright azure eyes, and he whimpers. “Y-Yes.” he whispers, head leaning back into Marco’s shoulder. His eyes flutter closed.

Lips meet Sabo’s shoulder, soft and warm, and he sighs into the touch. They glide over his skin, and when they reach his left shoulder from his right, he shudders lightly.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No–” he swallows, hands tightening, “I’m okay.”

Marco blinks, and continues on, slower. He reaches the side of Sabo’s neck, and the young blond whines, back arching.

“Pretty,” the older blond mumbles, thumb pressing harder into Sabo’s head. His hand tightens, and he slowly jerks him off, other hand tracing patterns on his thighs and stomach. He feels him clenching and unclenching his muscles when he traces them, and he smiles, kissing along the edge of his scar.

“Mar, ah, Mar–” his cock throbs, and Marco hums lightly, tongue licking at his neck before sucking. Sabo groans, head pushed back harder, legs shifting. “Marco!”

He sucks harder, teeth holding the skin as his tongue licks it for all it’s worth, and he pulls away with a wet pop, looking in the mirror.

“Mm. Look at that, Sab, look,” he tilts Sabo’s head forward, and his eyes slowly crack open, and he stumbles at the large hickey that forms. “What a pretty little mark, hm?”

“I-I–guh–”

“Do you want more?” he looks at the young blond, who only blushes a bright red, eyes unfocused, cock pulsing. “Oh, you’re about to come from me giving you a hickey?”

“Mar–Mar,  _please_ –” he whines, legs spread further apart, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, “Please love me more.”

“You want me to love you more?”

He hisses, leg twitching. “ _Yes_ ,” he says, and Marco presses against him, teeth scraping against scarred skin. His tongue laps at exposed skin, before blowing on it, and Sabo chants something under his breath, body curling forward. He has to hold him back to him to keep him up, hands circling around his chest before plucking at his nipples.

“Ah, Sabo, do you want to come?” he asks, softly, in his ear, hands drumming against his sides, and he keens again. “Tell me, darling, I want to know.”p

“ _Yes_! Yes, Mar,  ** _yes_**!”

“Okay.” His hands circle around Sabo’s cock. He slowly jerks him off, thumb teasing him by thumbing at his pulsing veins, and the young blond cries out at the touches. Marco licks behind his ear, and urges Sabo to look in the mirror. “I want you to see yourself come for me. See all that pent up come splatter over yourself and paint yourself so pretty. Do you think you can do that, Sabo? It’s okay if you can’t.”

He can’t form words, mouth gaping open to let out soft moans and whines. He only nods eagerly, looking down on himself. Sabo watches how his  hands slide over the slick skin of his cock, how they tighten when they get to the base and loosen when they reach the leaking head, and how his thumb traces lines on his thick, throbbing veins. He’s breathing hard, breath stuttering into higher octaves, and he gives a loud whine before he throws his head back into Marco’s, shouting when his cock pulses twice before come shoots out onto the cool surface of the mirror.

“Oh, pretty, look at you, coming on the mirror, ah,” he tilts the cock upwards, and a spurt shoots upwards, before landing on Sabo’s chest and stomach. “Ah, Sabo, you’re so  _beautiful_.” he presses his nose into Sabo’s neck.

Sabo stills, cock giving out. He hears Marco whisper something, and the hands continue, sliding over his softening length, more kisses being peppered on his neck and back. He ends up groaning, slumping backwards as the rest of the orgasm was milked out to little dribbles on his stomach.

“Beautiful, darling. So beautiful. I love you.”

He wills himself to breathe, eyes closing. Marco moves a bit, and a cloth is wiped on his stomach and his face. It’s cool to the touch, and he hums at the coolness.

“You ok?”

“Mhm.”

“Ok. Well, let’s go to bed, mmkay? Come on, we’ll cuddle there.”

Sabo whines, and curls up. “Carry me.”

The older blond only snorts, and arms hooked under his back and legs lift him up into the air. “I love you,” he repeats, and Sabo smiles.

“I love you,” he says as he’s laid down on the covers. There’s a weight beside him with the bed creaking, and an arm goes around his waist.

“Pretty.”

Sabo turns to face him, eyes opening. It’s a warm afternoon, and the afternoon light surrounds Marco in a golden halo.

“Kiss me?”

He only blinks, and he smiles then, leaning forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss. “You’re so pretty, Sabo.”

“Mm. Do that again.”

And just like that, Sabo ends up falling asleep to Marco laying kisses on his chest and hands. And Marco falls asleep afterwards, arms linked.


End file.
